nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocko Colombo
Rocko Colombo is a character role-played by Dogbert. General Description Rocko Colombo is the Undersheriff of the [[Blaine County Sheriff's Office|'Blaine County Sheriff's Office']], Badge #350. Born''' on December 2nd, 1975, he is tall in height, has an athletic build and rugged looks, with slick back dark brown hair, and a neatly kept beard. His body is completely covered in tattoos, though his uniform keeps them hidden. Colombo is a soft-spoken and reserved individual, as he prefers to keep to himself due to his line of work. On the surface, Colombo displays a rather friendly yet apathetic attitude when interacting with others he doesn't know. Although among his co-workers and close friends he shows a lighthearted, caring, and playful side. Rocko is also famed and acclaimed by the police department for his HR meetings with fellow officers. He proves his "dad-ness" by giving his employees relationship advice, and how to appropriately act on the job, all while showing off his tennis skills. Background Information Hailing from Northside Queens, New York, Rocko Colombo is the oldest among his siblings of 3 brothers and 5 sisters. Later in life, he moved to Los Santos after having been inducted into a gang known for stealing babies and young children. Before Colombo became a Detective, he started off his time in Los Santos as a social worker. Coming into the realization of the hardships and struggles in the city, he noticed a lot of citizens had been victims of crimes; from being held hostage to being a casualty. Colombo enjoyed being a social worker, however, he felt that he could do more to help people within the city. After much contemplation and seeing a therapist, he decided to become a cop. During his years in the force, he ended up taking a six-month break due to high levels of stress. He took up a private security job during his time off, but soon returned to the '''BCSO, working hard on climbing the ranks, and becoming an official Detective. Colombo was promoted to Captain of the BCSO 'as of October 20th, 2019. Relationships [[Mia Mersion|'Mia Mersion]]' - Fiance' Colombo and Mia began dating after he was kidnapped by Reid '''and forced to take crack. '''Mia helped with his detox. After a quick romance, and intense dates (fighting sharks) Rocko proposed at the top of Mount Chiliad. The two have been engaged since. [[Reid Dankleaf|'Reid Dankleaf']]' - Adopted Son' Rocko Colombo had trouble coming to terms when he found out he had a Biological Son, Reid Dankleaf. Reid only wants love and attention from his father. Reid insists that Colombo knocked up his mother when she was 18, and nine months later, he was born. Desperate to be able to prove this speculation, Reid demanded a sample of Colombo's blood during a bank robbery, saying a DNA test would finally be able to show the truth. Currently, Reid's the only one that really knows if Colombo is actually his father or not. [[Ryan Parker|'Ryan Parker']] Ryan Parker and Colombo have had multiple run-ins with each other, as he's often the one to catch Ryan and Mia doing their "odd jobs". Ryan enjoys winding Colombo up, and making him uncomfortable by calling him "Daddy." On the flip side, Colombo also seems to enjoy harassing Ryan whenever he detains him. Still, it's obvious that both of them care for Mia, and they can respect one another in that regard. [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']] Though they may banter back and forth regularly, they actually are great friends. They occasionally joke that they used to be married, but this is untrue. This was clarified to be a joke when Mia Mersion questioned the two of them about their actual relationship.Category:Male Category:Police